codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Megatank
Megatanks are large, ball-like monsters, possibly the only Monster in X.A.N.A.'s army not based on a living creature. Megatanks are arguably the strongest of X.A.N.A.'s monsters because of its casing, which can't take damage even from another Megatank. However, the force of the impact will probably push its companion into the digital sea. In the first season a Megatank's laser does 50 life points allowing some room for the Lyoko warriors to protect Aelita with their bodies. This changes in season 2, since X.A.N.A.'s monsters get stronger and a whole 100 life points of damage is dealt, this makes the body protection technique far less viable (as the Lyoko Warrior that uses it is devirtualized immediately after using it) but it is still used. Megatanks also have the ability to destroy objects that Aelita creates with her power, however if Aelita's Creativity is mixed with her Energy Fields it may take around 5 or 6 shots. A Megatank's laser will usually not come back until it hits something or someone. Megatanks can also run over the warriors, which results in instant devirtualization. Abilities Megatanks have two methods of attack, the first involves opening its shell and using its laser attack, which can be used from a safe range and can devirtualize the warriors in one hit. The second involves using its considerable mass to crush the Lyoko Warriors, devirtualizing them instantly by running them over. However, in the first season, the Megatank's laser only did 50 points of damage, making it survivable, as shown in episodes such as Log Book and Big Bug. While its laser is the most powerful laser of X.A.N.A.'s monsters, it can be blocked by Aelita's energy field, which can also destroy the laser, and Ulrich's sword, which shatters after a short period of time. To defeat them, Team Lyoko must hit the Eye of X.A.N.A. (which is located inside its shell on the metal framework that connects the two sides of its shell) before it closes. From Season 3, the Megatanks sometimes fire their laser horizontally, making a nearly unavoidable attack. Megatanks are the most challenging to destroy because of its shell; the shell can block all of Team Lyoko's weapons. It is even able to withstand Aelita's Energy Field. The Megatank can also withstand an attack of another Megatank, as seen in Contact. They can also push other Megatanks with their Laser. In Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize, one shows up as a boss, and it must be defeated in order for the level in question to be completed. In Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity (Wii) there were Omegatanks (Megatanks with spikes) and Ubertanks (Megatanks that always fire lasers horizontally). Trivia * Aelita once threw two energy fields that shattered the Megatank's energy wall as if it were glass. (False Lead) * The Megatanks seem to have been based on bowling balls. Jokes referring to bowling have been made by the heroes at the Megatanks' expense. * In Code: Earth, Ulrich was shown blocking a Megatank's laser with his digital Katana and actually maintaining the block while Jeremie tried to send Aelita to the real world for the first time. * Starting in the very first episode, Teddygozilla, Megatanks only dealt 50 points of damage, making their attacks survivable. This was changed after the episode Code: Earth, after which they began dealing their current damage of 100 points. * Megatanks are Ulrich's least favorite monster to fight against. * Prior to Evolution, Megatanks were only shown in sectors 1-4. It was not until the pilot of season 5, X.A.N.A. 2.0, that they were finally shown in sector 5, becoming one of only a few monsters shown in this area. This same distinction applies to the Krabs. * Megatanks are the first monster to return in Season 5, with three appearing in X.A.N.A. 2.0. * Megatanks appeared in the first episodes of both series production-wise. * Megatank's are unable to rapid fire. * Megatanks are the only ones that have to be hit the eye to be defeated (along with the Kolossus). * Megatank are one of the only monster to appeared all over Lyoko and the Cortex. * Megtanks have the most Eyes of X.A.N.A. than any other monster. * Megatanks are one of the only non-flying monster to not have legs. (the other being Creepers) Gallery: Seasons 1-4 Megatank1.jpg|Megatank in the Forest Sector. 2011-09-12 1538.png|A Megatank guards an activated Tower. Yumi saves aelita.png|Yumi jumps up and slams into the Megatank. 2011-09-15_0942.png|A Megatank fires at Aelita! 2011-09-15_0951.png|Firing in the Desert Sector. 2011-09-15 0934.png|Those must be its "eyes". XANA_290.jpg|Charging up its laser, watch out! Megatank.jpg|Firing at Yumi and Odd in the Ice Sector. 100px-Megatank Card-1-.jpg|Code Lyoko Evolution ID Card tumblr_lzaiakoSaB1qlvb12o1_500.png|Clever way to attack. tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo9_1280.jpg|Opening and/or closing it's shell in the Ice Sector. tumblr_lrukflnW0N1r3z27uo1_500.jpg|As seen in Season 1. tumblr_lysevpMKCW1qlvb12o1_500.png|Seen in the Ice Sector. Megatank 360 Blast.png|Attacking the Warriors in the Mountain Sector. MEGATANK XANA 287.jpg|Two Megatanks create a giant wall to destroy the Tower. Triplification-1-.jpg|Ulrich surrounds a Megatank in Season 1 Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif|Odd vs the Magatank. Code Earth Ulrich blocks a Megatank image 1.png|Ulrich stops the Megatank's laser from hitting a Tower. Routine 339.jpg|Odd readying himself for an attack as the Megatank comes closer! Routine 021.jpg|Odd about to fire at the Megatank! Routine 002.jpg|The Megatank closed. Code Terre 382.jpg|Attacking a tower in Code: Earth. Ulrich's high.png|Ouch! Ulrich is literally taken down by a Megatank. Triple sot 365.jpg|Megatank up close in the Mountain Sector. Triple sot 326.jpg|Ulrich is about to be crushed by the rolling Megatank! Triple sot 339.jpg|Aelita prepares to fire an Energy Field at a Megatank stuck between the rocks. Sabotage 359.jpg|Charging its laser up close in the Ice Sector. A Fine Mess Ulrich vs a Megatank Ice Sector image 1.png|Ulrich faces the Megatank head on. Sabotage 366.jpg|The Sector vanishes, along with the Megatank. Sabotage 332.jpg|A glitched up Megatank. 51SI2zt+76L._SL250_.jpg|A MegaTank Toy Xana's Monster toys.jpg 4Megatank Toy.jpeg|a Megatank Toy shooting a Laser Gallery: Evolution Megatank 3.PNG 1349017780_134.png|Code Lyoko Evolution chaos_a_kadic_427.jpg|Megtanks pursuing the MegaPod Megatank 2.PNG|One Megatank is devirtualized right beside another. evo_xanatyron_0008.jpg evo_xanatyron_0018.jpg|Firing in Evolution. Chaos a kadic 442.jpg Chaos a kadic 423.jpg Chaos a kadic 420.jpg es:Megatanque Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villains Category:Social Game Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Megatank Category:Needs Captions